Turn The Lights On
is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Hawaii. Summary Redemption Island Marnix enters Redemption Island, reuniting with his friend and former ally Dunya. He tells her that he has been done dirty in the game, having everyone to vote for them. Dunya is shocked that Gabriëlle and Zlatan flipped and went against Marnix. After a long conversation of the two strategists, they enter the battle stage. They shake hands and say that the best man should win. Marnix and Dunya do both very good at the duel, balancing for a very long time. Ultimately, it's Dunya who wins the battle, causing Marnix to go to Ponderosa. He says he can't wait to meet up with Jean-Robert and Barbara again. Honolulu The final nine sit at camp together. Caleb is still pissed at Fay while Fay has literally no idea what has been going on. Berry says they should eat some rice and bananas. Everyone agrees. After their short meal, Gabriëlle and Zlatan take a moment for themselves, stating that they made a big move against Marnix even though they did not pull off the move. Their delusional look at the game makes them look stupid. Céleste, Zoey and Elina talk about a possible next target. Zoey says that they should start aiming for either Frossi or Berry because they are starting to become threats. Céleste sorta agrees, even though she would like to keep them. Elina is worried after Marnix called her out as one of Zoey's sheeps and she hates being a sheep. Challenge Everyone walks to the challenge area where Jeff awaits them. He says that this time, immunity will be either really easy or really difficult. Because this challenge is truth or false. Every round Jeff will ask a question about Survivor history. There are two platforms. True and False. If you stand on the wrong platform, you will be eliminated from the challenge. The challenge starts and for the first three questions, everyone gets it right. Then, for the fourth question everyone goes to True except for Céleste who goes to False. It was True so Céleste is eliminated. After Céleste, the following people get eliminated in this order; Berry, Frossi, Gabriëlle, Zlatan, Caleb and Fay. It's Zoey vs. Elina. The two girls keep choosing the same answers for a few rounds until Elina decides to take the other answer. Ironically, she gets it right, guaranteeing her individual immunity. Honolulu Back at camp, everyone congratulates Elina on her victory. Elina is very happy to have managed to do this. Caleb then walks to Fay, telling her that Zoey should go. Fay, in the first place, doesn't agree but Caleb intimates her and tells her that she needs to vote Zoey or else their chances of winning are gone. Fay looks a bit overwhelmed and agrees. Caleb then rats out to Zoey that Fay is targeting her. Zoey is pissed at this. Caleb tells her to call her out but Zoey isn't doing that. As much as she want to, she knows she won't go home because of the idol. However, does she trust Caleb after all? Berry and Frossi talk about who they should vote out. Berry had been following Caleb all day, sneaking into the woods with all those girls. They agree that Caleb is pretty dangerous as well. Zlatan and Gabriëlle talk while Céleste talks with Zoey and later with Fay. Lots of names are being spread around and no one has an idea what will happen tonight. Tribal Council The final nine enters tribal council. For the first time, one of the jurors talk which is in fact Marnix. He says he's annoyed by the look of some of the players. As he grins, the players take a seat. Jeff asks Elina how it feels to be immune and she states that it's her first individual immunity win in three seasons. Jeff then asks how Zoey is feeling. She says that she knows she might be in trouble but she trusts her alliance. Lastly, Jeff asks Caleb how he feels and he says the word 'back-stabbed' which shocks Fay. Everyone votes. Before Jeff wants to reveal the votes, Zoey stands up. Caleb smiles as he knew about her idol magnet game. She plays her idol. Jeff explains that from now on, all idols are gone. This season there were no idols except for the one Zoey received from Redemption Island. Some people look very shocked. Zoey smiles at Fay, who has no idea what is going on. First vote... . . . . Zoey (Does Not Count) . . . . Zoey (Does Not Count) . . . . Zoey (Does Not Count) . . . . Zoey (Does Not Count) . . . . . . . . Caleb (Caleb rolls his eyes) . . . . Caleb . . . . Fay . . . . Fay 2 votes Caleb, 2 votes Fay, and only one vote left... (Caleb and Fay look at each other) . . . . . . . . . . . . 11th person voted out of Survivor: Hawaii... . . . . . . . . . . . . Fay (3-2-0)! Fay looks disappointed while smiling. She states that it has been good. She hugs Fay and later Zoey. She asks her why she targeted her and Fay answers that she never did. She looks at Caleb and asks him why he did this. Caleb says she is a ugly backstabber while Fay explains that she never went against her. Elina has her back, saying that that's true. Caleb looks a bit confused. Fay gets her torch snuffed and leaves tribal council area. Votes Caleb voted Fay: "This is what you get when you mess with ME!" Zoey voted Fay: "We were so strong, why did you throw my name around? We were close allies and friends and you did me dirty. I'm really disappointed. Here's your karma." Céleste voted Fay: "Noooooo, why do I have to choose between my two best friends. UGH! Sorry Fay but Zoey has been there for me since the start of the merge. Love youuu!" Frossi voted Caleb: "I don't trust you for a sec, friend." Berry voted Caleb: "You're up to something, up to something bad I suppose. I just don't like that sneaky smile on your face. That reveals more than the weather app on my smartphone." Fay voted Zoey: "I'm feeling horrible for voting you again but this has to be done according to Caleb. And he's my closest ally at the moment so obviously I go with him." Elina voted Zoey: "Best player around here at the moment. I am no one's sheep and this proves that I'm capable of playing my own game!" Zlatan voted Zoey: "One word. THREAT!" Gabriëlle voted Zoey: "This vote doesn't matter because you'll win your way back in anyways." Final Words "Good riddance! No seriously, I developed myself so much this season. I might have gone a little bit too far but that's the game. I had so much fun playing and kudos to all the people working behind the scenes. You guys rock!" - Marnix, 11th Place